


Five Times Clint Made Bucky Blush and the One Time the Roles Reversed by Sexy_Avengers17

by Llyan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llyan/pseuds/Llyan
Summary: Translation





	Five Times Clint Made Bucky Blush and the One Time the Roles Reversed by Sexy_Avengers17

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Clint Made Bucky Blush and the One Time the Roles Reversed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400956) by [Sexy_Avengers17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Avengers17/pseuds/Sexy_Avengers17). 



从Clint偶然发现他能轻而易举地让Bucky害羞那天起，发生了太多事情。早先，Bucky至少能掩饰得不错。那时他还留着长头发，能挡住他的耳朵和脖子，如果低下头，连脸颊也会一并遮住。

但有那么一天，Bucky决定把头发剪短。那时他觉得自己的心理状况已经好得多，没必要躲躲藏藏的了。当然，他完全没预料到，长发还能帮忙遮住他的脸红，而且，Clint显然很喜欢他的新发型。当他对此作出评论时，Bucky的脸一瞬间就涨红了。

“你这是害羞了吗？”Clint坏笑着问。

Bucky迅速别过头去，但这一点用处都没有；他的脖子也一阵阵发热。“什么？才没有。”

“我居然让那个稳重硬派，霸气炫酷的James Buchanan Barnes害羞到脸红了？”Clint穷追不舍地说着，一副自得其乐的样子。

“才不，呃，只是天太冷了。”

天太冷？天呐，他居然想出这种蹩脚借口？冷？现在这大夏天的。

“哈，”Clint说着，绕过来看着Bucky，“究竟是天冷，好是因为我说了句“你的新造型挺火辣”？”

Bucky能感觉到，他脸上的温度又开始上升。明明只是一句蠢兮兮的轻浮话，可他就是防不住。大概因为他被九头蛇虐待了太多年，哪怕稍稍对他好些的人，都太久没遇到过了。

所以Bucky才会这么容易就变得心慌意乱，满脸通红。如果另外哪个队友也这么轻浮，他一定也是同样的反应。但只有Clint才这样。所以，一切都是Clint Barton的错；虽然他一点都不会调情，却还总能在Bucky这儿起到效果。

一定是这样的。绝不是因为Bucky开始暗自喜欢上他了。

“不，才不是呢。”Bucky小声说着，想躲开Clint。Bucky都快走到电梯门口的时候，他追上来了，Bucky不得不立刻停下脚步。

“你确定？Barnes？”

Bucky翻了个白眼，继续走向电梯。门还没关上的时候，他听见了Clint的笑声。他知道，不论这究竟是怎么一回事，今天都只不过是一个开始罢了。

 

于是，这事第二次发生的时候，Bucky已经有了准备。他知道这一刻早晚会来的—只不过Clint向来无迹可寻—这一次他绝对不会再脸红了。

但他完全没料到，他会和弓箭手离得这么近。

虽然Clint从来不能以常人之理揣度，但在他多少行为正常的时候，Bucky和他相处得不错；他为能拥有这份友谊而感到幸运。这天，Clint邀请他对打的时候，Bucky同意了。

当然了，主要原因也是他需要训练，而Clint不会像Steve那样总是不出全力；至于他每次看到Clint打架，都像在做一场美梦，这不过是次要的原因。所以，Bucky欣然接受了邀请。

四轮过后，Bucky开始出汗了，衬衫粘在身上，别扭得很。于是他脱掉上衣，喝了几口水，这才回到垫子上。

Clint平静地注视着他，而Bucky无视了他的视线，重新挑起战斗。他躲过了几记拳头，又压低身子，躲开了扫来的一脚；借着这个空当，Bucky出手把他的对手击翻在地。

Clint挣扎了几下，想把他甩脱，但Bucky用力把他压在地上。最后，他只好认输地躺平了。

“抱歉，”Clint说着，他的脸离Bucky只有几英寸，用那双令他心醉的蓝眼睛盯着他。

Bucky不解地皱起眉，但没等他能开口问，他究竟是抱得哪门子歉，Clint屈起腿，把他打了个措手不及。他翻过身来，把Bucky压在了地上；Clint现在…整个人骑在他身上。

Bucky试图保持镇定，但他能感觉到，有一阵热度开始传遍全身，还是从下半身开始蔓延的。

“真抱歉，”Clint重复了一遍，声音低沉，一脸坏笑，“但你不穿上衣，我可没法和你打下去了。我都没法好好看着你。”

Bucky只觉得口干舌燥，忍不住全身都开始泛红。而他现在没穿上衣。

当Clint用带着茧子的手指掠过他的腹肌时，变得更糟了。他的动作缓慢而坚决，以往，只有对待他的弓时，他才会这样。

Clint压在他身上的时候，Bucky一点都没办法挪动，然而每过一秒，他身上都会再变热几分。

不知过了几分钟—但也许只过了几秒—Clint终于动了。他迅速地站起来，俯身到一边去拾起他的东西。Bucky拧开他的水瓶，把水从头上倒下去，希望能借此压下去他不该有的一切感觉。

妈的。他可算是栽到Clint手里了，Bucky想着。

 

再下一次，Bucky已经放弃试图结束这可恶的暗恋，或者讨厌的脸红；他决定自己一个人去靶场，避开Clint Barton。当然了，整个世界都在和他作对，他又忘了告诉Jarvis不要让别人进来。所以当Clint走进来的时候，他只好假装无视他。

有好几分钟，Bucky接二连三地射向靶子，把Clint的目光扔在脑后。他观察Bucky射击的时候，并没盯着靶子，而是看着射手。而他也不像是来练箭的。

“你知道吗，”Clint说，“你用狙击枪的时候，表情总是很可爱。”

Bucky差点失了准星。他不知道是该继续打靶，还是转过身去瞪着Clint。但他要是转身的话，就藏不住脸红了。

“你继续打吧，你笑起来的时候好漂亮，我想多看一看。”

Bucky得咬住嘴巴才能阻止自己的微笑，他知道，现在他的耳朵一定是粉红色的。但他决定不去管这件事，把注意力挪回眼前的靶子上。

他真想直接朝Clint开枪，叫他总是笑嘻嘻的。他费了好大力气，才没真的动手。

 

Bucky知道，他必须对Clint做点什么，但他又不知道究竟该怎么办，所以只好先顺其自然。

两天之后，机会来了。

Bucky此时正在厨房里，Clint走进来的时候，他正在收拾盘子。他内心哀嚎一声，准备等等看Clint会不会离开，但显然是徒劳。他转过身去看着他，但没等他能有什么别的动作，Clint就开始说话了。

“有人说，我总是让你紧张，”他说着，从头到脚打量着Bucky。Bucky咬着嘴唇，他这次没打算遮遮掩掩的，脸红就脸红吧。

“我也发现，每次你总会显得很热，然后就会变得很可爱；这和我说的什么话有关系吗？”

Bucky低头看着地面，他闭上眼睛待了一会，感到脸上变得越来越热。这他妈连着两次了，

行吧，Bucky想着，又不是玩不起。

他狡黠地笑起来，透过睫毛看着Clint，试着作出记忆里那个足以让四十年代的小姑娘们尖叫的表情。

看起来效果还不错，因为Clint突然开始说话不利索了。

“你，呃，你为什么要这么看着我？”

Bucky朝一边歪着头，一脸无辜地看着他。“难道你不喜欢我这么看着你吗？”他问。

很显然，这次轮到Clint了，他费力地想阻止脸颊变红。Bucky知道，他这算是找到诀窍了。

他向前跨了两大步，径直站到Clint身前紧盯着他，目光缓缓移动，在他的嘴唇上流连不去。他心满意足地看到Clint Francis Barton终于害羞了。但他可不打算点到为止。

Bucky身体微微前倾，动作很慢，留给Clint后退的余地。看到他并没反对，Bucky轻轻地凑过去，与Clint吻在一起。两人徘徊片刻，之后便吻得更加忘情了。

Bucky能感觉到Clint嘴唇的温度，他知道，当他两手托着他，把他摆到厨房台面上的时候，Clint止不住地脸红起来。

Clint现在浑身都在发热；Bucky把手从他的衬衫下摆滑进去，冰凉的金属让他打了个抖。两个人短暂地分开时，Bucky把他的衬衫脱了下来，仔仔细细地观察了一番他的腹肌和胸口，那儿各自泛红，和Clint的脸颊一模一样。

Bucky笑了笑，然后再次吻住Clint，两手顺着他的腰侧抚上去。

两人再分开时，Clint几乎喘不过气来，他的嘴唇红肿，别开视线。“天呐，我可不希望你这只是为了让我脸红。”他小声说道。

“当然不是了，美人儿。”Bucky答道。Clint听到他的爱称时，脸颊迅速烧红了。但没等他能再吻上去，从门口传来一阵调侃的大笑。

“Barton，这可是绝佳的敲诈材料，”Tony一边笑一边说。“谁能想到，我们随性潇洒的鹰眼居然会因为一个爱称和几个吻就脸红呢？”

Clint今天脸红的次数比以往Bucky的加起来都多了。他抱怨了一声。“快闭嘴吧，Tony，”他一边说，一边歪进Bucky怀里。Bucky忍不住笑出声来。

“别担心，宝贝，他最多只会给Coulson和全队看。”Bucky说着，故意在昵称上拖长了音。当然看到Clint的耳朵被紫色的助听器衬着，变成了明亮的粉红色时，不由心满意足地微笑起来。

 

那天晚些时候，Bucky发现“甜心”的效果是最好的。有时候Clint为了不听，会把助听器拿下来；Bucky于是学会了这个词的手语，每当Clint盯着他的时候，就会做给他看。


End file.
